A Blast of Meredith From the Past
by MerDerNeverOver
Summary: This story is set right around the time where Piece of My Heart was. Meredith finds herself wanting some of the past. MD Eventually. This is my first fic, so go easy on me! But review! I don't own ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith walked into the residents locker room and sat on the bench. The day's events playing over and over in her mind. She had just walked past the nurses station and heard that Derek and Rose were currently on a date. The fact that Derek had found someone so quickly to replace her, still hurt everytime she thought about it. Meredith stood up slowly and went to her cubby retrieving her clothes and quickly changed out of her scrubs. Grabbing her bag and throwing her scrubs in the laundry bin she walked out of the hospital and into the dark night.

When Meredith finally got home, the house was booming with voices. She could easily hear plates in the kitchen and her friends all talking about hospital things. Not feeling up to discussing the very place where all her heartaches lay, she gently walked up the stair not wanting to be heard. After she was comfortably settled in bed with a medical journal of her mother's she opened the book carefully. After settling all her issues with her mothers ashes she had decided a few weeks ago to look through some of her mother's boxes. Although Ellis really didn't have anything personal in the boxes, she did have a lot of awards, medical journals, and articles. So far Meredith had read through three of the medical books and still had many to go. After a few minutes of conentrating something in her mother's box caught her eye, a bright orange paper coming out from under one of her medical journals. Meredith got up from her bed and went to grab the paper. Without having to read more than the title on the paper she knew just what flyer was and quickly folded it up putting it in her bag. Walking to get her cell phone she went through her contacts trying to find just the name she was looking for.

"Hey, it's Meredith" Meredith said quitely in the phone.

"Meredith! It's so good to hear from you!" The voice on the other end said excitingly.

"You too, I miss you guys. I was acually wondering if there is one tomorrow night?" Meredith asked moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Of course, same night same time. I know everyone would want to see you and I think it would be good for you too." The person on the other end insisted.

"Okay, well I'll see once I get off work. Have a good night." Meredith said staring at her door suddenly wishing that Derek would just walk through saying he has made a mistake.

"Well, I hope to see you tomorrow night. Night Mer!" The voice said before ending the call.

Meredith sighed and put her phone on silent and back in her bag. Closing the Medical Journal she had begun to read and putting it back in the box, she walked over to her closet. Reaching into the way back on the top shelf she pulled out a black box and brought it to her bed. Meredith sat next to the box, contemplating whether of not to open it and let a huge part of her past come back to her. Finally deciding it was what she needed, she opened the box and put it's contents along with the flyer into her bag. Deciding it was late and she better get to bed she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Upon opening the medicine cabinet to get her toothbrush, she came across Derek's ear plugs. Thinking back to the night she gave them to him and where they were now she ran her thumb over the package and looked into the mirror smirking slightly. Turning from the mirror she threw the ear plugs in the garbage and walked into her room. Shutting off the lights and climbing in bed, Meredith shut her eyes, extremely nervous for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters. I just live for Grey's Anatomy and it's characters.**

**To clear anything up, this takes place when Meredith is seeing Dr.Wyatt, the trial is still going, and Derek and Rose are dating. So its a little after A Piece of My Heart.**

**Review and I will update faster!!**

Waking up the next morning Meredith and a weird sense of calm wash over her. Whether it was the phone call or throwing away a piece of her and Derek she felt somewhat relieved. After getting dressed and double checking she had everything in her bag she would need for the night she walked downstairs and out the door, not even bothering to greet her roommates. Although Meredith felt this calm, she had no desire to talk to any of her friends or much less go to work and have to see everyone. All she wanted was for the night to come, maybe for once she could feel like herself.

Once she got to Seattle Grace and changed into her scrubs, Meredith went in search of her interns. She found them by the nurses station and quickly gave them all assignments. Just as she was about to leave Derek and Rose approached the nurses station. It had been 8 weeks since Meredith and Derek had broken up and since than Derek and Rose had been on quite a few dates and were seen all around the hospital. Meredith had made a good job of effectively avoided them both any chance they got, but the fact they were still together never helped. Stealing a glance at her watch she realized she had just enough time to check on Derek and hers latest trial patient and try to see Dr. Wyatt.

"Oh Dr.Grey. I was just about to go see our latest trial patient, care to join me?" Derek asked just as she grabbed the chart from the cart.

Meredith turned on her heel to face the two and studied them clearly. Rose had a smile on her face, ear to ear and looked rather happy. Derek on the other hand had a worn look on his face and bags under his eyes, he looked tired and unhappy. Meredith couldn't help but feel happy that maybe he wasn't happy.

"I was just on my way now", Meredith said as she turned to start on her way to the patients room, Derek right behind her.

After talking to their and his family Meredith and Derek walked out of their patients room.

"Meredith", Derek grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. " I.."

"I gotta go, I have an appointment", Meredith said quickly and started down the hall towards Dr. Wyatt's office.

Meredith pushed open the door to Dr.Wyatt's office and walked right in. Without having to turn around Dr.Wyatt grabbed her notebook and sat in her chair.

"I have decided to pay a visit to my past tonight", Meredith said pulling the orange flier out of her scrub pant pocket and putting it flat on the table. Dr.Wyatt grabbed the flyer and started to read.

"Visiting a part of your past might be a good idea", Dr.Wyatt said still looking at the flier.

"So you think I should go?", Meredith said staring right at Dr.Wyatt.

"Do you want to go, Meredith?" Dr.Wyatt said looking up from the paper.

"I think I do, I'm tired of this Meredith. The Meredith of my past was a totally different person and sometime I miss that Meredith, instead of this always heartbroken and damaged Meredith" Meredith said looking away from Dr.Wyatt and at the fish tank.

"Okay than, go, try being that Meredith for a night. I have another appointment coming in, but come to be tomorrow. I want to hear about your night", Dr.Wyatt said getting up from her chair.

"Yeah", Meredith said giving Dr.Wyatt a half smile and walking out the door.

The rest of the day was a blur for Meredith. All she could think about was what was about to come tonight and than later that night when she walked into the resident lounge, Meredith pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey it's me again, tell them to expect me tonight at the front, oh and make sure everyone knows", Meredith said into the phone before hanging up. Tossing her phone back in her bag she changed out of her scrubs and into the clothes she came in this morning. Before leaving she double checked to make sure the clothes from the black box were in there from last and and than walked out of Seattle Grace and to her car. Pulling onto the roads of Seattle and turning left when she should have gone right to her house, going unnoticed by the man who was just getting in his car and turned onto the same street but turning right, running a hand through his brown locks and thinking of what he could say to the woman he left once again.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or it's characters. I just live for them and love them.

Enjoy and Review!

Once Meredith pulled up outside the old building she strangly felt right at home. The same guy was stand guard outside, even some of the same music flowed out from the inside. Grabbing her bag she got out of her car and made it towards the door.

"Well well well, look who it is", the guy by the door said with a smile.

"I've missed you too, how is everyone?", Meredith said as she pulled a card out of her purse that looked like a drivers lincense.

"Not as good as when your here Mer", the guy said taking the card from Meredith and looking it over.

"My card still good?", Meredith said looking towards the door.

"Of course, go have fun", the guy said handing Meredith her card back and pushing open the door for her.

Walking inside was like a wave of deja-vu. The coat room was exacly the same and people going to and from the front desk reminded her of the good days. She gently shrugged of her coat and hung it on an available hanger and than walked towards the front desk.

"Mallory!", Meredith said the smile from talking to the man before still on her lips.

"Meredith! No way! Here let me take your bag and get your key!" Mallory said reaching for Merediths bag and than going towards what seem like a hundred rows of cubbies.

"Is my place outside the same?", Meredith said suddenly thinking they must have given her cubby in the room to somewhere new.

"Of course not, same place it's always been! Have fun in there Mer!", Mallory said handing Meredith a set of keys marked GREY.

Meredith turned and made her way towards the big glass doors, silently reminding herself that soon she was going to be sent back to the desk to retrieve the items from the black box out of her purse. Pushing open the doors bright lights shined right away, the far distant music was now booming loud and people were everywhere. To her left the same old bar table was there with people coming and going for drinks. People were dancing and laughing all on the single dancefloor in the middle of several runways all connecting to eachother and high above the dance floor. Letters and dates ran all along the white runways and blown up pictures hung on the extremely tall walls. Looking to her right behind one of the runways were a row of cubbies with doors on each one. Those too had single pictures of their owners, one letter each, and a whole for their keys on them.

Meredith turned to walk towards the cubbies when a loud voice echoed above the music.

"MEREDITH! MER!", the voice said as it got closer. Meredith turned on her heel and came face to face with a gorgeous brunette. With shining blue eyes and long, straight hair. The women looked like she went to the gym everyday, although she wore loose fitting black velour sweat pants, sneakers, and a tank top of the color mint green with a R on it.

"Rach!", Meredith said as the smile on her face only got bigger.

"I'm so happy you're here, tonight is going to be amazing! Have you seen everyone? They are over in the lounge!", Rachel said excitingly.

Rachel grabbed Meredith's arm and brought her over to an area with a series of white chairs, couches, and pillows. As they approached all the people seated on the chairs turned to look at the two. A series of smiles broke out amoung all the people and they all got up to hug Meredith. As Meredith sat down and got re-aquainted with the people at one time meant everything to her, another scene was unfolding across town.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek Shepherd nervously on Meredith's door, not surprised when Izzie awnsered.

"Izzie, is Meredith here? I know it's pretty late and she was at the hospital all day, but I need to talk to her", Derek said peeking his head into the house and looking for any sign of Meredith.

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, but Meredith isn't here. We all hardly saw her all day and when she did she didn't say much. She hasn't been home at night, we were acually going to call you to see if you knew where she was", Izzie said looking rather worried.

The both of them stood there thinking of where Meredith could be, but across town the party was only just getting started and Meredith Grey was the center of it.

Author's Note: Okay well that's chapter three. No one knows where Meredith is, but Meredith seems to be just getting started. (: REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I love Grey's and everything about it, do i own it? Nope, I just live for it.**

Derek Shepherd was pretty sure he was losing his mind. Not only could he not find Meredith, but Christina couldn't find her either and to Derek if Christina Yang couldn't find "her person" than Meredith very well could be off the face of the earth. He had checked her house, every place in the hospital, he talked to every single one of her friends, he looked in Joe's, and was even hopeful and checked the trailer. She was no where to be found, literally no where.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMD

Meredith Grey was currently slipping down the best tasting drink she ever had and chatting amoung the people that were more a family to her for years than anyone with the last name Grey. As soon as she sat down she knew she had made the right decision of coming.

"Hey Mer, what the hell are you wearing?", David one of the guys in the group asked. Meredith quickly looked down and saw that she was still in her street clothes.

"Yeah Mer, you know the dress code when your in the _group_!", Rachel chimed in. Meredith finished off her drink and began to stand up.

"I completely forgot, the clothes are in my bag. I'll go change and I'll be back soon!", Meredith said walking back towards the glass doors pushing one of them open and walking to the desk yet agian.

"Does she know?", Another guy, Chris asked looking around until finally looking at Rachel questioningly.

"No, I know they have spoken, but I don't think she knows he's acually in Seattle and plans on seeing her eventually", Rachel said sipping at her drink. The rest of the group nodded their heads and continued to laugh and talk until David turned to see Meredith walking back to the group. She wore the same pants and sneakers as Rachel and a blue tank top with a M on it.

"Now who looks hot", Chris said looking Meredith up and down and laughed along with David and some of the other guys.

"Now that I think of it, wheres Nikki?", Meredith said suddenly looking around just as a voice began behind her.

"Well look at that! She lives!" The voice said from behind her. Meredith turned around quickly and a huge smile took over her face. The voice came from a red head women matching both Rachel and Meredith with the same pants, shoes, and a pink tank top with the letter N on it.

"You ready for tonight or have you forgotten how to?", Nikki said a smirk gracing her lips.

"Like I could if I wanted to, I'm just as good as when I left", Meredith said matching Nikki's smirk.

"You sure about that? From what I heard this year has pretty much you going to hell and than back", Nikki said turning to walk to the dance floor.

"Yeah well that person...needs to go!", Meredith said following her. The rest of the group began to rise too and moved to the dance floor following the two women who began to move their hips to the music.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Hey it's Meredith, you've reached my cell, leave your number and a message and I'll try to get back to you.", Meredith's cell phone said for about the hundreth time for the night. Derek slammed the phone shut and threw it on his bed. He went and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch.

After effectively finishing about two beers he began to fall asleep, completely forgetting to call Rose and tell her he couldn't make it to dinner tonight.

**Author's Note: Like it, love it? Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did.

The alarm wailed through the trailer. It was still dark but, Derek Shepherd's eyes fluttered open quickly. Looking around he saw that he must of passed out on the couch and pushed himself up groaing at the pain running through his back. Walking towards the shower, he stripped out of his clothes and got in and quickly began his day, hoping to see Meredith finally at work.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMD

"She didn't come home last night guys!", Izzie's voice cutted in with a loud whisper.

"Relax Barbie, she probably just got home late and woke up early", Christina retorted while reaching for a chart.

"Seriously Yang, we called her cell a million times and it went to voicemail every single time", Alex said looking between Izzie and Christina.

"I'm getting really worried guys, work started 15 minutes ago and she's still not here!", Izzie said looking around.

Derek sighed as he turned and rested his head back against the wall, where was she? She never came home and even her friends couldn't get a hold of her! The residents soon all went their own ways to start their days and Derek was free to than approach the nurse's station in the place they just occupied.

"There you are!", a voice said as it approached Derek. Wincing knowing just who it was, Derek slowly turned around.

"Hi..Rose", Derek said forcing a smile.

"Where were you last night, we had plans for dinner and you just didn't show", Rose said obviously hurt.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry. I meant to call I really did. I just..I don't think this is goin to work out", Derek said silently hoping she would take it all well.

"Oh..okay. Have a good day Dr.Shepherd", Rose said quickly walking away. Derek breathed a sigh of relief and grunted when his pager began to go off, his day beginning too, but still without Meredith.

MDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!", Meredith groaned as she pushed herself up, blinded by the morning sun. She turned her head and looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"You passed out around 3, I brough you in here along with Rachel", A voice said coming from the door.

"I really have to get to work! I'm late", Meredith said standing quickly only now being hit by her hangover and pushed her way through the door. Running towards the desk and realizing no one was here to help, she hopped over the counter and retreived her bag from the cubby. Walking towards a nearby bathroom she changed into her normal clothes and ran out the door, driving quickly to Seattle Grace.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Lunch time approached and Derek sat next to Mark listening to him ramble about Erica, but his eyes somewhere else. He sat watching the residents, still looking worried, sitting without Meredith. Lexie and George had joined them moments ago and agian asked if anyone had seen Meredith yet. Just as he was about to look back at Mark, he saw her rush into the cafeteria heading towards the lunch line.

"MEREDITH!", the residents yelled as she whipped around nervously.

After she got her lunch she hesitantly walked towards their table. Although he wasn't close enough for her to see, Derek could clearly hear all that was said.

"Where have you been?!", Izzie said first.

"We waited up half the night for you!" Alex cut in.

"Not to mention we called your cell a hundred times!" George said finally. Christina and Lexie sat their silently both waiting for an answer like the rest. Meredith looked at them intently.

"I'm an adult, I don't need to explain myself to you guys. You don't need to worry about me, I'm just fine", Meredith said not bothering to sit down, but walking out of the cafeteria. The group sat their silently all looking at one another, not one of them daring to say anything about what had just happened. Derek said there just as surprised as they were.

"Hey man, are you even listening to me?!", Mark said getting in Derek's way of vision.

"S..Sorry! I..um..need to check on something. I'll see you later", Derek said as he got up and went through the doors Meredith had just previously walked out of. He need to see her, now!


End file.
